Tiga Anak Didik Wu dan Kata 'Titanium'
by GitaNuha27
Summary: Suatu hari yang normal, ketika sebuah pertanyaan random dari Kai seputar kata 'titanium' ("Nggak, bukan soal Zane. Yang lainnya, gitu?") dapat membuat acara main game bareng Jay dan Cole berakhir dengan insiden jerit-jeritan. FF pemanasan (?), post-season 4, dan warning lebih lanjut di dalam.


_This is my first fanfic on FFn!_ Terima kasih buat ZEERINA yang udah mengilhami author buat menyalurkan segala imajinasiku dalam website kece ini (walau nanti ujung-ujungnya bakalan ancur orz).

Uhm, langsung aja, deh. Karena author baru saja bergabung, maka fanfic ini sebenarnya lebih ke percobaan sebelum berkecimpung (dalam arti sebenarnya) ke fanfic berikutnya. Sebagai 'pemanasan', author memilih _Ninjago_ karena author lagi suka serial itu. Sewaktu iseng nyari fanfic-nya, author seneng banget karena melihat 'Bahasa Indonesia' di filter bahasanya. Tanpa pikir panjang author langsung pilih 'Bahasa Indonesia'.

Tapi, begitu keluar hasilnya, ternyata cuma ada satu. Mana masih _in-progress_ , lagi (karena kelihatannya mau dijadikan multichap). Kan kampret. Maka, paling tidak author pingin nambahin stok dengan fanfic ini.

Oke, cukup curhatnya. Silakan dinikmati.

* * *

 **TIGA ANAK DIDIK WU DAN KATA 'TITANIUM'  
**

 **Biar nanti langit terbelah, serial** _ **Ninjago**_ **tetap milik LEGO dan author hanya berhak atas jalan ceritanya.**

 **WARNINGS** **: Jalan cerita ngalor-ngidul bin ngaco, bahasa tak baku, ke-OOC-an bertebaran, garing (karena author tidak begitu pintar nulis humor), dialog mendominasi, penistaan merek produk berkedok penyamaran, dan sebagian isi obrolan berdasarkan isi hati dan yang pernah terjadi pada author sendiri.**

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_ **; Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala akibat yang diterima readers selama membaca fanfic ini. Segala kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima, namun _tidak_ untuk _flame._  
**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

.

.

Beberapa hari berlangsung normal pasca kembalinya Zane – dengan wujud barunya – ke dalam tim. Sama seperti ketika tiga di antaranya memutuskan untuk main _game_ bersama setelahnya.

"Yahoo! Aku menang lagi!" seru Jay sambil jejingkrak kesenangan sementara dua lainnya pundung meratapi kekalahannya untuk kesekian kali.

"Jay, main _game_ -nya udahan aja, deh," celetuk Cole yang tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya karena pegal – akibat umum dari terlalu lama main _game_. "Kalo mau lanjut main, sama Kai aja sono."

"Hah? Aku juga capek, oi!" tukas Kai dengan keadaan yang sama. "Main aja sendiri, gih!"

Pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu lantas mengambil sebotol air minum di sebelahnya dan meminumnya. Ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"...Kalian kepikiran apa kalo dengar kata 'titanium'?"

Dua pemilik alis _antimainstream_ terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang kritis dari sang manipulator api, padahal nyatanya cuma iseng. Sempat terbersit di pikiran mereka seorang rekan setim mereka.

Bagai memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran, Kai segera menyambung, "Nggak, bukan soal Zane. Yang lainnya, gitu?"

Dua lawan bicaranya ber-'oh' massal sembari manggut-manggut. Mereka pun mulai berpikir tentang hal yang pertama kali muncul di benak masing-masing tiap kali mendengar nama salah satu logam tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan watadosnya Cole mengeluarkan lolipop rasa vanila yang masih diemutnya lalu mengacungkannya sekilas. "Ini."

Kai dan Jay mengernyitkan dahi mereka bersamaan. Mereka tahu benar kalau ketua tim mereka yang satu ini punya obsesi terbesar terhadap permen, _cake_ , atau makanan manis lainnya, tapi ini sudah sepatutnya dicap ngawur. Apa hubungannya titanium dengan lolipop, coba?

"Aku pernah melihat kata itu di bungkus lolipop ini," ujar Cole yang menyadari reaksi kedua temannya. "Nama pewarna, kalo nggak salah."

"Yaelah, Cole... Itu mah titanium dioksida...," desis Kai gemas seraya mencubit pipi si hitam.

"Hah? Titanium dioksida?"

"Ya iyalah! Masa' maniak makanan manis kayak kamu sampai nggak tahu?!"

"Kamu mabok, ya?! Aku cuma lupa!"

Sementara Kai dan Cole sibuk adu mulut, Jay masih berkutat dengan _game_ -nya–

"Aku nggak ditanyain?"

–dan tiba-tiba berhenti. Kelihatannya dia baru masuk mode ngambek lantaran keberadaannya tidak dianggap. Meski begitu, berkat protes yang ia layangkan, si biru itu berhasil mencegah berlanjutnya adu mulut yang berpotensi naik level menjadi adu jotos.

"Eh, maaf deh, Jay. Maaf," ucap Kai sambil nyengir kuda. "Kalo kamu sendiri, gimana?"

"Judul lagu!"

Bengong ronde dua dimulai.

"Itu, yang pernah diputar di iklan ClouseUp itu, lho!" jelas Jay. Lalu, ia bersiap ambil suara sebelum akhirnya buka mulut untuk mengumandangkan lagu yang ia maksud.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga – mulai!

"Amberegul~ Ameseyu~ Bahrelway, bahrel–"

"STOP! STOP!" seru Kai dan Cole berjamaah. Kai refleks menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke depan dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya, sedangkan Cole berkata pada Jay, "Cukup, Jay. Lagu salah dengar kayak gitu nanti tambah amberegul kalo kamu yang nyanyi."

Hasil yang dapat diduga kemudian terjadi: giliran Jay Walker yang pundung.

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam kemudian beralih kepada si rambut ngacak. "Kai, kamu sendiri? Kamu yang nanya duluan tapi belum sumbang suara sendiri, lho."

Lagi-lagi Kai menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu ini sangat nggak nyambung–"

Cole dan Jay menahan napas.

"–tapi aku sering kepikiran soal kecelakaan kalo dengar kata itu."

Dan kemudian mereka cengo. "Kok bisa nyampe sana?"

"Oke, ceritanya cukup panjang, jadi lebih baik kalian dengarkan baik-baik."

Si hitam dan si biru mulai pasang telinga – memastikan bahwa indra pendengarannya dalam kondisi terbaik – sementara si merah berdehem kecil untuk berjaga kalau-kalau tenggorokannya terserang kekeringan mendadak di tengah cerita.

"Jadi, begini," Kai memulai monolog lisannya. "Suatu hari aku iseng buka Woogle Translate buat cari tahu beberapa istilah dalam bahasa asing, termasuk kata 'titanium' dalam bahasa Jepang."

"Tahu, nggak? Apa yang kutemukan di sana?" tanya Kai dengan sedikit sentuhan retoris. Kedua temannya semakin penasaran.

"Romajinya, kawan. Romajinya yang menarik perhatianku."

"Romaji?" Si manipulator tanah mengernyitkan dahi. "Emang kenapa dengan romaji?"

Dengan sigap, sang pembawa cerita mengambil kertas lecek dan pulpen yang kebetulan tergeletak di dekat konsol _game_ , kemudian menuliskan tiga huruf _katakana_ sebisa yang ia ingat beserta romaji yang ia maksud di bawahnya.

"Nih, lihat. ' _Chi_ ', ' _ta_ ', dan ' _n_ '."

Kini giliran manipulator petir yang bingung. "Lah, terus apa hubungannya dengan kecelakaan?"

"Makanya dengerin dulu, Jay...," Rasanya tangan Cole sudah gatal ingin menjitak kepala coklat muda di sebelahnya. "Ini belum selesai. Lanjutkan, Kai."

"Baiklah," balas Kai. "Nah, di saat yang sama, Nya datang padaku, lalu ngasih tahu kalo dia baru aja ngeliat kecelakaan di jalan. Ngeri banget katanya."

Cole dan Jay tidak ingin ada yang mengalihkan perhatiannya sekarang. Sepertinya sudah memasuki tahap klimaks. "Ngeri gimana?"

"Waktu aku tanya apa yang sedang terjadi, Nya bilang dia ngeliat ada kecelakaan saat lagi belanja sebentar," lanjut si rambut ngacak. "Awalnya dia dengar keributan kecil nggak jauh dari tempat dia belanja saat itu, yang ternyata adalah kecelakaan itu. Katanya, dia nggak sanggup ngeliat lebih dekat karena si korban matinya ngenes banget."

Kedua lawan bicara mulai tegang.

"Kepalanya bocor, parah banget, terus badannya penuh darah. Dari yang dia lihat, kelihatannya si korban baru saja kelindes kontainer."

Aura menyeramkan mulai menyerang seisi kamar yang tegang _to the max_.

"Dan parahnya lagi, dia bilang gitu tepat saat aku mandangin suku kata ' _chi'_ -nya."

Jay menelan ludah. "Betul juga. Aku sendiri pernah dengar kalau ' _chi'_ itu bahasa Jepangnya 'darah'–"

"Omong-omong soal darah, coba deh, lihat siapa yang baru saja masuk..."

Mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Cole lengkap dengan sebuah isyarat berupa kerlingan patah-patah, Kai dan Jay menengok ke pintu kamar dekat tempat Cole duduk. Sesosok makhluk logam terlihat berdiri mematung di sana. Tiga manusia kicep selama tiga detik dan–

"EMAK! ADA TERMINATOR MASUK KE SINI! TOLONGIN ANAKMU INI, MAAK!"

"YA TUHAN, AMPUNI DOSA-DOSA HAMBA YANG SEGUNUNG INI, PLIISS!"

"ANJRIT! HIDUP GUE TINGGAL HITUNGAN DETIK! MAMPUS GUE!"

Tiga jeritan horor lepas dari ketiga pemuda yang (kemungkinan) masih terbawa suasana, padahal yang datang cuma seorang _nindroid_ yang kini tengah cengo – tapi dalam 'hati'nya merana karena diteriaki ' _terminator_ '.

Duh, Zane Julien, harusnya tadi kamu ketuk pintu dulu dan bukannya nyelonong sembarangan ke kamar, nak.

Bagaimana tidak, ia masuk dalam keadaan yang serasi dengan suasana kamar yang berubah menyeramkan gara-gara cerita Kai tadi. Sebuah ekspresi syok bercampur panik terukir di wajahnya dengan sorot mata _crystalline_ -nya yang menunjukkan kecemasan berlebih.

Dan yang menjadi sumber utama keributan adalah kedua lengannya di mana beberapa noda darah yang masih baru terlihat menempel di sana.

 **END?**

* * *

Selesai sudah cerita coretgajecoret ini, kawan~

Author terinspirasi untuk menulis fanfic ini setelah beberapa waktu sebelumnya nonton anime _Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou_. Setelah dipadukan dengan pengalaman nonton _Ninjago_ (?), entah gimana author jadi ngebayangin tiga anggota manusia (Zane dikesampingkan karena bukan manusia tulen) yang kurang lebih seumuran (Lloyd juga karena umurnya beberapa tahun lebih muda) terlibat sebagai trio MC sableng di anime itu di mana Kai adalah Tadakuni (yang kebetulan sama-sama punya adek cewek LOL), Cole adalah Yoshitake, dan Jay adalah Hidenori :v

Oh iya, nama-nama yang ditulis dua kata itu author dapat di Wikipedia, lho.

Penasaran karena endingnya ngegantung? Maaf buat yang nggak ngerti. Silakan baca omake berikut ini.

* * *

 **Catatan 'Hati' Seorang** _ **Nindroid**_ **– The Omake**

 **Told by Zane Julien (dengan sedikit campur tangan dari P.I.X.A.L.)**

.

.

Kupandangi ketiga pemuda di hadapanku ini dengan tatapan heran. Baru juga masuk dan bahkan belum ada sepatah katapun yang sempat kuucapkan, mereka malah menyambutku dengan acara jejeritan histeris seolah-olah mereka baru saja didatangi setan – atau lebih tepatnya mereka melihatku seperti setan. Diladeni dengan cara demikian sudah sangat menyayat hati, apalagi jika seandainya adalah manusia seutuhnya dan bukannya robot serupa-manusia.

"Zane, kau punya tiga pilihan untuk menghadapi situasi ini," Sosok wanita _android_ di pojok atas monitor buka suara. "Pertama, ceritakan semua yang sedang terjadi. Kedua, merespon dengan kalimat "Diamlah sebentar atau kalian akan dapat masalah yang lebih serius!". Atau ketiga, langsung bawa mereka ke tempat kejadian."

Entah bagaimana, mendengarkan ketiga pilihan tersebut sambil masih menyaksikan ketiga rekanku yang mati ketakutan ini membuatku serasa main _game_ semacam _eroge_.

Sambil membaca situasi, aku memulai sesi pertimbangan – mempertimbangkan keputusan mana yang sebaiknya kuambil berdasarkan besar-kecilnya dampak yang mungkin ditimbulkan.

Pertama, jika aku menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi, belum tentu mereka akan percaya – Sensei Wu sudah mengajari kami untuk lebih waspada. Lagipula, ceritanya panjang dan akan makan banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kami sedang buru-buru sekarang.

Kedua, jika aku menghardik mereka hanya untuk membuat mereka diam sebentar saja, itu justru akan memperburuk keadaan. Untuk suatu alasan, mereka sedang ketakutan dan satu saja hardikan – apapun tujuannya – akan membuat mereka semakin ketakutan. Ini akan jauh lebih merepotkan.

Ketiga, jika aku langsung membawa mereka ke TKP, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah memaafkanku. Tapi, dengan ini aku bisa membuat mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka akan lebih percaya dengan melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Toh, itupun jika sebelumnya aku memberitahukannya secara sekilas.

Ninja tidak pernah menyerah apapun yang terjadi; dan dalam kasus ini aku tidak akan menyerah dalam membuat mereka bertiga mengetahuinya seburuk apapun resiko yang harus kuambil. Maka, aku berkata dengan mantap, "Aku sudah pertimbangkan semuanya, P.I.X.A.L. Aku ambil pilihan ketiga."

Dengan segera, aku menggenggam lengan salah satu di antara ketiganya – yang untungnya masih berpelukan erat – dan menyeret mereka bertiga sekaligus menuju TKP. "Ayo, kawan. Aku perlu kalian untuk membantu proses evakuasi korban tabrakan beruntun di pusat kota."

Dan semoga saja mereka langsung _ngeh_ soal noda darah di kedua lenganku setibanya di sana.

 **END [OF THE END (?)]**

* * *

 _Mind to review, please?_


End file.
